True Love of a Betrothed Pair
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Ryuu escapes the Akatsuki and goes to marry his true love, Emi.


"Kasumi, behind you!" Ryuu shouted.

Kasumi's eyes widened as she dodged the kunai coming at her a ducked. Before she could turn around, a blunt metal object hit her in the gut, sending her flying backwards. Ryuu caught her and helped her back up before receiving a blow himself from behind. Ryuu grunted as he hit the ground.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryuu growled and turned to face the two men standing side by side each other. They looked like they were in a trance a they stared forward without blinking.

The creature was coming at him again. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the arm as it collided with his side. The creature let out a growl and pulled his arm back, throwing Ryuu away towards the two men. Ryuu smirked and threw his hands up in the air before thrusting them at the men. Before the two could react, a large lightning bolt flashed down and hit the two, forcing them down.

The creature behind him disappeared and the two men gasped. Ryuu kicked one of the guys in the side, making him fall to the ground. Kasumi narrowed her eyes as she knelt down and put her hand to the ground. A large rocky spike emerged from the ground and shot up into one of the men's stomach. The alive one snapped his head to look at the other and gasped.

"You…you killed him!" He shrieked and looked over at Kasumi, climbing to his feet weakly and throwing himself at Kasumi. Kasumi's eyes widened, but before the man could catch her, Ryuu tackled him to the ground. The man pulled out a kunai and slashed Ryuu cheek and arm. Ryuu growled and grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly.

The man's eyes narrowed as he pulled the kunai out and held it above Ryuu's heart. Kasumi growled and swiped her hands forward; the man blew off Ryuu and hit the nearby tree. She stepped forward and made a hand seal. The tree leaned forward and entwined itself around the man before squeezing the life out of him.

Ryuu slowly turned to look at Kasumi and smiled, let out a laugh of relief. Kasumi turned to look at Ryuu before dropping to her knee's.

"They proved to be tough as Leader had said." She murmured.

Ryuu nodded. "I wasn't expecting that."

Kasumi shrugged. "At least they're no threat anymore."

Ryuu laughed and stuck his hand out towards Kasumi. Kasumi laughed and leaned forward to put her fist to his. Ryuu sighed and laid his head back on the dirt soil. Kasumi fell forward and placed her face in her arms.

"This could be your escape, you know." Kasumi muttered.

"What?" Ryuu asked. Turning his head to look at her.

Kasumi lifted her head and smiled at Ryuu. "Your escape. We were nearly killed today."

"Escape? Kasumi, I-"

"I'll go back to the Leader to report, and I'll just tell them that you hadn't survived."

Ryuu shook his head. "It won't work."

"Why not? I'm not exactly in the best shape, and Leader even knew-"

"He knows that I am not so easy to kill as well."

"We're still human, Ryuu. It's not like we're immortal like Hidan and Kakazu." Kasumi rolled over onto her back. "We don't harvest hearts or do creepy rituals."

Ryuu sighed. "Leader is not an idiot."

"Then I'll take the kill."

"And he'll come after me. I joined the Akatsuki to protect Emi, not to bring harm to her."

Kasumi sighed and turned her face to look at Ryuu again. "You're killing her little by little every time you visit and leave for a few months."

Ryuu shook his head. "I can't."

Kasumi growled and rolled over, lunging at Ryuu and pushing him further into the soil. "I'm ordering you."

"Kasumi…" Ryuu struggled under her hold and tried to push her off him.

"No, Ryuu. I know how much you love that girl, and you deserve to be with her." Kasumi said, her expression softening.

"Kasumi, I can't." Ryuu stated and turned his face away.

"Do it for me then. You know I hate having a partner, I'd rather do things on my own. If you don't leave, I'll just knock you out and take you there."

Ryuu sighed and turned to look up at Kasumi again. "I-"

"No, don't." Kasumi stated. "I don't care what happens, but you have some in your life that is important." Kasumi frowned. "You don't know how much I envy you, that you have someone, that you have a family who'll still take you back. I've destroyed my brothers life because I can't go back. He probably despises me by now."

Ryuu sighed. "Kasumi, get off me."

Kasumi rolled her eyes and stood up. "It's the perfect time to do this. If not now, probably never."

Ryuu shook his head. "We'll both be killed in the end."

Kasumi shrugged. "So what? You said you would willingly give your life for her. Wouldn't you rather die trying to be with her?"

Ryuu's expression fell blank as he stared at Kasumi. "I hate how you use my own words against me."

Kasumi smiled and laughed. "So you're going, right?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Only because I love her."

"Well duh. That's the reason I'm telling you to go. You talk about her all the time, and she's always on your mind." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Ryuu rolled his eyes as well and stood up to step forward towards Kasumi to wrap his arms around her. "Thanks."

Kasumi shrugged out of his hold. "See? There is no affection in the Akatsuki, but clearly spending time with her makes you as such."

Ryuu laughed and stepped back. "Shall I take back my thanks?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Just get before I decide to kill you."

Ryuu raised his brow and before smiling again. "Alright." He turned around and began walking but stopped to take off his cloak. He threw the cloak at Kasumi, along with the ring on his finger. Kasumi smiled as she caught the two items. "Tell Emi that I say hi.

Ryuu nodded. "Gladly." He turned around and began to head off for Sunagakure.

* * *

Emi yawned as she pulled her long blue hair from the pony tail and shook it out. She sighed as she looked up at the setting sun and smiled softly. She ran a hand through her hair as she reached her home and stepped inside.

"I'm home." She called out to her parents.

"Emi~" Yumiki sang as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"M-Mom? What are you so cheery about?" Emi asked, awkwardly moving to hug her mother.

Yumiki smiled as she moved to push some hair from Emi's eyes. "How was your mission?" She asked avoiding Emi's question.

"F-Fine… b-but you aren't answering me…" Emi murmured.

Yumiki smiled and shook her head. "I'm just glad you're home. You've been gone for a week."

Emi shrugged. "So? It's a mission?"

Yumiki laughed and hugged her daughter again.

* * *

"As I said, as far as I know, I'm finished with them." Ryuu stated, his arms crossed as he stared at Ren, Emi's father.

Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I-I just worry that Emi will now be in danger if they catch onto your plan…"

Ryuu nodded. "I know, and I completely understand your feelings about this." Ryuu sighed and straightened. "But I vow to protect her with my life. If the Akatsuki end up catching on, I will use everything I have to protect her."

Ren sighed and gave Ryuu a soft smile. "You really do still love my Emi…"

"She's been in my heart since the day we met. We've grown up our entire lives together, and there is no one who knows her better than I do, respectfully." Ryuu awkwardly smiled.

Ren moved across the room to set his hand on Ryuu's shoulder. "I'd be proud to call you my son, Ryuu."

Ryuu nodded and smiled before bringing Ren in to a hug. "Then so I still have your consent?"

Ren smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'd never want to see my daughter with anyone else but you."

Ryuu pulled back and grinned. "Well, she's home, I guess it's time to surprise her."

Ren laughed and nodded. "I think Yumiki has already started acting weird though."

Ryuu chuckled and shrugged. "Mothers."

"Speaking of, you're going to need to contact your parents and let them know you're safe."

Ryuu smirked. "Where do you think I've been the past few days?" Ryuu laughed. "I've been catching my parents up over the past few years."

"Oh?" Ren laughed. "Sorry, I didn't realize. So, then they must already know you intend to marry Emi still."

Ryuu nodded. "We've been over the entire thing a few dozen times."

Ren laughed. "So then I guess they will be visiting soon."

Ryuu shrugged. "Quite possibly."

Ren smiled. "Alright, Ryuu. Why not go to Emi now? I'm sure she's in her room by now."

Ryuu nodded. "Alright." He left the room and moved to the living room. He didn't see her and turned up the staires, making his way to her bedroom door. He went to open it, but stopped as his memories flooded his brain. He smirked and took in a breath before flinging the door open and stepping in with a big grin on his face. "Hello, my dear."

Emi was laying on her bed, upside down as she went over paperwork for the mission. When her door flung open her face had twisted in confusion. She dropped the pen from her mouth when she saw Ryuu, she felt as though her heart had stopped. "R-Ryuu?"

Ryuu smirked and walked over to kneel in front of the upside down Emi and took her face in both of his hands. "Déjà vu." He smirked.

Emi dropped the paperwork and moved to sit up, facing him. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Ryuu shrugged and sat down on the bed beside her. "Paperwork." Ryuu shook his head. "If it's not studying, it's looking through paperwork."

Emi shook her head. "R-Ryuu, stop ignoring my questions."

"Can I not get a welcome first?" He turned to look at her.

Emi smiled softly and threw her arms around Ryuu's neck, hugging him tightly. "This better?" She whispered.

Ryuu nodded and held on to her as he stood up. "How old are you again?" He asked casually.

Emi moved to search his eyes. "E-Eighteen… why?"

He set her down and took a step back. "You really are still beautiful." He smiled.

Emi blushed faintly before shaking her head. "Wh-Why are you here? You were just here last month…"

Ryuu shrugged and took her hand in his and twirled her around. "I'm here for you."

"F-For me? Wh-What do you mean?" She asked, searching his eyes again.

He smiled and knelt down with her hand still in his. "Emi, it's been over three years since I've been forced into the Akatsuki. I've spent nine years of my life with you. We were arranged to get married as soon as you turned eighteen." He shrugged and smiled softly. "Forgive me if I'm a little late."

Emi's eyes widened as she shook her head. "B-But you… you're in the Akatsuki s-still… w-we can't get married…"

Ryuu shook his head. "Kasumi says hi, by the way - but she's the one who made it possible for me to leave. I'm suppose to be dead." He winked at her and laugh. "So, Emi, will you still want to be my wife after so much has happened between us?"

Tears brimmed in Emi's eyes as she looked down at him. She could only nod as a sob escaped her throat. Ryuu smiled and pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful silver engagement band. He pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger. Emi smiled softly before tackling Ryuu in a hug. They both fell back to the ground and Ryuu wrapped his arms around Emi's torso. He slowly looked up to see Emi's parents standing in the doorway and he smiled sheepishly.

Yumiki had tears in her eyes as she smiled at the pair. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Ryuu laughed and returned to looking at Emi. Tears still fell from her eyes and hit his face. He reached up to wipe her tears and reached up to kiss her cheek. "There is no need to cry anymore." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

Emi smiled as she bit her lip, hugging Ryuu as tight as she could. "Th-Thank you… f-for never giving up on m-me…" She sobbed.

Ryuu shrugged. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Emi smiled softly. "I-I just can't believe you're home now…"

Ryuu smiled. "Koodos to Kasumi."

Emi laughed. "I-If I ever see her, I'm going to hug her."

Ryuu chuckled. "She isn't an affectionate one, she pushed me away."

Emi laughed. "I don't care, I'll still try."

Ryuu sighed and helped Emi to her feet as well as himself. He turned back to the doorway, but her parents had left. He turned back to Emi again and smiled, taking her hand to look at the ring. "My soon to be wife…finally."

Emi smiled softly and entwined her fingers with his. "It's weird to hear you call me that…"

Ryuu laughed. "Emi Inabikari… Is this better?" He smirked.

Emi rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes. I think I like your name better than Sakura anyway…"

Ryuu laughed. "I remember the day you said you couldn't get use to the name."

She smiled. "That was when I was younger. I like it now."

Ryuu smiled. "The Sakura and Inabikari clans get their wish; a stronger clan."

Emi smiled and reached up to touch Ryuu's cheek. "And I get the man I've always loved."

He pulled her in and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers. "And I get my beautiful Emi."

Emi smiled and closed her eyes. "I've missed you so much since you left Ryuu…"

"I drove Kasumi insane with missing you." Ryuu murmured.

Emi laughed softly and opened her eyes to look into his. "D-Do you think we could go for a walk around the village like old times?"

Ryuu smiled. "That would be perfect." He said and led her out of the house to the streets. The two walked hand in hand in silence. The sun had long ago settled past the horizon, and the moon was high in the sky.

"This really brings back the memories." Ryuu chuckled as they walked along, the playground that they once had played at was coming towards them.

Emi smiled softly as she pulled Ryuu towards the playground. "Wasn't this the place we hung out at the night you were taken?"

Ryuu's mouth gaped. "Ohhh…" He breathed. "I remember now." He laughed and smiled. "That was one of my favourite nights."

She laughed softly. "Really? Why?"

"Well, it was up until the point we left this place." The corner of his lips turned down but he shook the frown. "I learned two things about you that night."

Emi laughed. "They don't really matter now. I mean, the age doesn't…" She murmured.

"You're eighteen, an I'm twenty-one; it doesn't matter to you anymore?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shook her head as she moved her arms around his neck. "You're here. You're back and you're finally going to be my husband. I really don't care anymore."

Ryuu smiled softly and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "And the other thing?" He smirked. "Does it still matter?"

Emi blushed faintly as she diverted her eyes from his. "Th-That's up to you…"

"Our parents will be expecting it." He chuckled.

"I don't care what they want. I want to know if you want to, Ryuu…"

Ryuu smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers. "Of course."

Emi smiled softly as she closed her eyes. "Then we will…" She whispered against his lips.

Ryuu nodded and held her closely. "I love you, Emi."

She smiled again against his lips. "I love you too, Ryuu."

**-Five Years Later-**

"Emi…" Ryuu whispered as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Emi turned to look over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes?"

"Tonoko is wondering where you went." He whispered.

Emi smiled and laughed. "I told him I went to start dinner."

"He's searching everywhere up stairs for you, but can't seem to find you." He chuckled softly and looked down into the pot of broth and vegetables. "Looks delicious so far."

Emi laughed and turned in Ryuu's arms to face him. "Don't I always cook good food?" She smirked.

Ryuu smiled. "Guess I happened to be blessed with a wife who cooks very good food."

Emi chuckled. "If Tonoko is looking for me, go tell him where I am."

Ryuu shrugged. "He'll find you eventually."

Emi laughed. "So you're just going to leave him?"

Ryuu shook his head. "There is no need to tell him now."

Just then a toothy, black and yellowed hair four year old came running into the kitchen with a big grin.

"Found chu!" He laughed.

Emi smiled and walked over to pick up Tonoko. "I told you where I went, sweetie."

Tonoko ignored his mother and turned to look at Ryuu. "Daddy! Found chu too!"

Ryuu laughed and reached out to grab his chubby little hand. "You found us."

Emi smiled and looked up at Ryuu before glancing back at Tonoko. "Are you hungry?"

Tonoko nodded vigorously. "Mommies food is the best!"

Emi smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Tonoko nodded. "I'll play with my toys." He smiled and wiggled out of Emi's arms before running off.

Emi smiled. "He looks so much like you, Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled. "He has his mother's beautiful lavender eyes." He reached out to caress her cheek.

Emi smiled softly. "I love you, Ryuu."

Ryuu chuckled softly and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, my dear."

A loud knock came at the door. Tonoko ran to open the door, smiling as he looked up at the stranger. Ryuu had walked from the kitchen, but Tonoko had beat him. Ryuu frowned at Tonoko who was looking at him with a grin. The door opened a little more and the first thing that caught Ryuu's eyes were a black cloak with red and white clouds.

Ryuu gasped and lunged forward, pulling the door open further and shoving his hands against the persons chest, a streak of lightning going straight into the persons body and sending them flying backwards. Ryuu finally saw the red hair and gasped as he looked at the familiar woman.

"K-Kasumi!" Ryuu gasped and ran over, looking around before picking her up and bringing her into his living room, setting her down on the couch. She was unconscious.

Emi had moved herself to the living room and gasped. "Wh-What happened?"

"Nearly killed Kasumi." Ryuu laughed nervously and turned back to the unconscious female, trying to wake her up.

"Daddy?" Tonoko walked over to stand beside Ryuu, looking down at the red haired female. "Whose that?"

Ryuu turned to Tonoko and grabbed his arms, pulling him forward. "What did I tell you about opening the door?" He asked sternly.

Tonoko frowned and turned away. "That it's bad and I shouldn't." He murmured.

"It's dangerous, Tonoko." Ryuu spoke and sighed before pulling Tonoko into his arms. "I'm so glad it was only Kasumi."

Emi nodded as she moved to sit on the edge of the couch, placing a cloth on Kasumi's forehead. "Makes me wonder why she's here though…"

Ryuu nodded and looked up at Emi. "Hopefully she's still the same Kasumi I know, not a brain washed one."

Emi shrugged and frowned as she turned to look back down at Kasumi. "She didn't attack Tonoko, so, I'm hoping she's the same…"

"I didn't really give her time to attack him." Ryuu sighed and pulled Tonoko back. "No more opening the door, Tonoko - to anyone!"

Tonoko nodded and frowned. "Alright, daddy."

"Now go play with your toys." Ryuu murmured.

Tonoko nodded and turned around. "Sowwy." He murmured before running off.

Kasumi stirred and opened her eyes. "Still…got it in you." Kasumi winced and laughed weakly.

Emi smiled softly as she moved the cloth from Kasumi's forehead. "What are you doing here, Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiled up at Emi. "I'm guessing I missed all." She reached up to grab Emi's hand to look at the marriage band. "Married…and a kid." She smirked.

Emi laughed softly. "Sorry, we would've invited you…"

Kasumi shook her head. "Understandable." She sat up. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news…"

Emi's eyes widened. "O-Oh no…"

Kasumi smiled. "So I came with good news."

Ryuu's panicked expression turned blank. "Kasumi, I-"

"The Akatsuki is done with. A bunch of shinobi from Konohagakure killed many of it's members, and it's just too weak now. You're officially free." She smiled.

Emi's expression brightened as she turned to wrap her arms around Ryuu.

Ryuu's mouth parted and he stared at Kasumi who smiled back. He shook his head and pulled away from Emi, narrowing his eyes at Kasumi. "Then why haven't you dropped the cloak? Ou nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were after my son!"

"Hey, you _did_ give me a heart attack!" Kasumi growled back. "I'm sorry I didn't drop the cloak yet, there were other things on my mind."

"You're free and you couldn't take two seconds to pull the stupid thing off?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Leave it all. What matters is that it is done and you're officially safe."

Ryuu shook his head and pulled Emi behind him. Kasumi rolled her eyes. "You've lost all trust towards me now?"

Emi rested her hands on Ryuu's shoulders. "She's the reason we're together, Ryuu…"

"It's been five years, Emi. Who knows what could've happened since then?"

Emi frowned as she looked back at Kasumi.

Kasumi sighed and stood up, shrugging out the cloak. "I'll burn it."

Ryuu narrowed his eyes. "The ring."

Kasumi pulled the ring off her finger and tossed it in the trash can nearby. "Honestly, Ryuu. It's the same Kasumi."

"You said once you're free from the Akastuki, you'd return to your brother." Ryuu stated. "Why didn't you go to him first?"

Kasumi frowned and turned away. "I become afraid, Ryuu. I haven't seen him in over seven years. Who knows how our reunion will go?"

Ryuu eyed her carefully and sighed. "Fine, Kasumi. But if I suspect ou of doing something to Emi or Tonoko, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Oh, so ruthless still." Kasumi laughed lightly. "So, the young lads name is Tonoko?"

Emi smiled softly and nodded. "Yes."

"You two sure did make a cute son." Kasumi laughed.

Emi laughed as well and rested her head on Ryuu's shoulder. "Ryuu told me it's thanks to you he got away from the Akatsuki."

Kasumi shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't stand hearing about you all the time anymore. Nothing against you, it's just I could tell how much he missed you."

Emi blushed faintly and smiled. "Well, thank you, Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled. "No problem. I mean, we nearly died that day, might as well start a rebellion."

Ryuu laughed and wrapped his arm around Emi. "Yupp."

Emi smiled and looked back to Kasumi. "So what do you plan on doing then? Will you go to find your brother?"

Kasumi sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I…don't know yet."

"How old is your brother?"

"He'd be nineteen by now." Kasumi replied quietly.

"Then I'm sure he'd be mature enough to understand…" Emi stated.

"Or he'll try to kill me. Sasuke still had a hatred for Itachi, and Itachi died at Sasuke's hands."

Emi sighed deeply. "I'd say more if I knew more…"

Kasumi shook her head. "I might visit him eventually."

Ryuu nodded. "It's worth a try. I mean, you said you would give your life up for your brother. Wouldn't you rather try to reconcile yourself to him before you die, even if you die trying?" Ryuu smirked.

Kasumi's expression went blank as she stared at Ryuu. "Now you're doing it."

Ryuu smirked. "Well?"

Kasumi sighed. "I guess.."

Emi smiled softly. "Maybe you'll luck out, Kasumi. I mean, remember when Ryuu and I reunited? It wasn't great, but we didn't kill one another…"

Kasumi laughed. "You almost did - if not each other, than yourselves." She looked specifically at Emi.

Emi laughed nervously. "It-it seemed right at the time…"

Kasumi sighed. "Mhm."

Ryuu pushed Emi towards the kitchen. "Food might burn."

Emi gasped and ran off into the kitchen. "If it is, I blame you!"

Ryuu laughed. Just as Emi left, Tonoko came running in. "Daddy!"

Ryuu bent down to pick Tonoko up. "Yes?"

"I figured out the puzzle that was being annoying." He smiled.

Ryuu laughed and ruffled Tonoko's hair. "Good job."

Tonoko turned to look at Kasumi and eyed her carefully. "Where'd the clouds go?"

Kasumi smiled and motioned towards the cloak sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh." Tonoko smiled. "Want me to hang it up?"

Ryuu laughed. "We're oing to burn it, son."

Tonoko looked up at his dad with confusion. "Why? It looked perfectly fine to me."

Ryuu shook his head and looked at Kasumi. "She doesn't want it anymore."

Kasumi smiled. "He really does look like you."

Ryuu nodded and smiled. "Tonoko, this is Kasumi. I used to work with her a long time ago, before you were born."

"Aunt Kasumi?" Tonoko smiled.

Kasumi blushed slightly and scratched her head, laughing nervously.

"Not family, Tonoko." Ryuu laughed.

Tonoko shrugged. "I can still call her Aunt Kasumi."

Ryuu laughed. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I-I guess so."

"Is aunt Kasumi staying over for moms yummy food?"

Ryuu shrugged and looked at Kasumi. "I'm sure we have an extra spot at the dinner table."

"I don't want to impo-"

"No, it's fine." Ryuu smiled.

Kasumi sighed and nodded. "I'd like that."

Ryuu smiled and set Tonoko back down. "Alright, then. You'll love Emi's cooking. She's great."


End file.
